The present invention relates to an apparatus configured to recover carbon dioxide (CO2) and a method for recovering CO2.
The greenhouse effect due to CO2 has been regarded as one of the causes of global warming. In order to suppress this phenomenon, very much research and development for preventing or suppressing the release of CO2 into the atmosphere have been carried out. Because CO2 is generated mainly by the combustion of fossil fuels, it is desired that exhaust gas generated by the combustion of fossil fuels be emitted to the atmosphere after CO2 contained in the gas is appropriately reduced or removed therefrom.
Each of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241630 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-202426 discusses a CO2 recovery apparatus which removes CO2 from exhaust gas by absorbing CO2 contained in exhaust gas into a CO2 absorbent. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241630 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-202426 discuss a plurality of compressors which compresses CO2 gas generated when a CO2 absorbent is regenerated. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241630 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-202426 discuss a dehydration tower provided between a plurality of compressors, which removes moisture from CO2 gas.